


Love is Complex

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Banter, Being Walked In On, Books, Bracelets, Crush at First Sight, Dinner, Drinking & Talking, Ear Piercings, Fairy Tale Elements, Fireworks, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Flying, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Growing Up Together, Hugs, Ignis as Cats, Innuendo, Kissing, Late at Night, Letters, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Making Out, Marriage, Mistletoe, Motorcycles, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Pining, Post-Canon, Pride, Redemption, Running Away, Snowball Fight, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Time Skips, Tsunderes, VRAINS Rarepair Event 2019, Wine, Wishes, empty nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: Thrown together stories for Vrains Rare Pair Week 2019.Time and Limit: Earth/Spectre (Motherearthshipping) Spectre is a prince, kept hidden away in a tower, while Earth is a boy cursed to reside in the form of a beast.New Years Wishes: Risa Hayami/Ema Bessho (Elfinshipping) Risa was feeling lonely at the New Years Eve Gala, until Emma showed up and stole her heart with a glance.Rebirth, New Beginnings: Flame/Takeru Homura (Fireballshipping) Flame and Takeru watch the fireworks on New Years and it becomes the start of something new.Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue: Miyu Sugisaku/Aoi Zaizen (Zinniashipping) Miyu and Aoi grow up together, finding something old, getting something new, borrowing something and meeting someone blue.Snowfall, Snowmelt: Shoichi Kusanagi/Akira Zaizen (Safeshipping) Little siblings away, elder brothers will play. Or so they think.Bad Time and Disastrous Consequences: Lightening/Windy (Tornadoshipping) Lightening is a tsundere trying to be redeemed and Windy is a flirt.Fresh Air, Freedom, Overwhelmed: Yusaku Fujiki/Ryoken Kogami/Ai (Networkshipping) Two winged guys take their human boyfriend for a night flight.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Bessho Ema/Hayami, Earth/Spectre (Yu-Gi-Oh), Flame/Homura Takeru, Kusanagi Shouichi/Zaizen Akira, Lightning/Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh), Sugisaki Miyu/Zaizen Aoi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21
Collections: VRAINS Rarepairs 2019!





	1. Time & Limit: Earth/Spectre

_ Long ago, when Earth was a young boy, he lived in the forest with his five siblings, a sister and four brothers. The six of them were happy together, living off the land, learning from passersby how to build things and make their forest home even better. But their happy days couldn't last forever.  _

_ A powerful warlock appeared one day and attacked the siblings, cursing them all to be monsters in the moonlight and doll-sized in the sunlight. The 6 of them had run away from their home before the warlock could attack them a second time, but in the chaos, they all became separated from each other.  _

_ Earth wandered the world, hiding under rocks and inside tree logs during the day, then travelling as far as he could at night to find his family or someway to break the curse.  _

_ But then, one evening…. _

“RATS!”

Earth’s eyes flew open and he barely manages to roll out the way of a sword about to fall on top of his head. He looks up in shock to see a boy with silver hair holding a small shovel (not a sword he supposes) looking down at him like he’s a monster.

“I mean you no harm!” Earth holds up his hands in surrender.

The boy hisses, “You can talk?!”

Earth nods, waving his hands, “I’m harmless.”

The boy tenses for a moment, stopping himself from bringing down the trowel on his head. Earth lets out a breath and lowers his hands. With the moment to breathe, he looks around to see where he is. He can’t actually remember where he fell asleep last night, but he remembers it was soft and green all around. 

It seems he fell asleep in a flowerbed of all things, how ironic. Behind the boy is a tall tower, nearly brushing the clouds with it’s spire and there’s high stone walls all around the tower and the rest of the garden. The sun is nearing it’s time for setting, too. He’ll have to leave soon, if he doesn’t want this human to try killing him again.

“What were you doing in my garden?” The boy speaks up, looking at Earth nervously.

Earth hums and sits so he’s crossed legged instead, “I was hiding for the day. I was going to leave when the moon came up.”

The boy nods, humming as if to acknowledge him, “And what were you hiding from, might I ask?”

“I didn’t want a bird to eat me while I was in my smaller form.” Earth shrugs.

“Smaller form?”

“When the sun goes does, I become a six limbed monster. I’m still harmless unless you attack me, but I’m not like that naturally.”

“How’d you get like that then?”

“A warlock cursed me and my family. We never harmed him, but he didn’t like us when he found our home in the woods, so he took our humanity and made us these beings instead.”

“And...where are your siblings now? Are they in the garden too?”

“No. We were all separated when we tried escaping the warlock who cursed us.”

“It sounds like you’ve had a very interesting life.” The boy smiles and kneels in front of him, “What’s your name?”

“Earth.” He hums and looks the boy up and down, “And yours?”

The boy laughs, and brushes some of his hair over his ear, “I don’t really have one, so I call myself Spectre.”

Earth blinks and unfolds his arms, resting his hands on his knees, “I wasn’t expecting that. Why don’t you have a name?”

Spectre shrugs and looks towards the sky, “It’s a long story.”

Earth hums. The sun still has a long time until it’s due to set, “I have time.”

Spectre blinks at him, then smiles, “Okay. Let me begin then. Once upon a time…”

Earth listened close and his heart bled for Spectre. 

Once upon a time, there was a King and Queen who were unable to have a child. They decided to consort with the fae to provide an heir for their throne and their kingdom. The fae promised them a child with beauty beyond compare, a mind sharper than any sword and eyes that see everything. The King and Queen were ecstatic at the thought of having such a blessed child and thanked the fae for this gift.

Nine months later, the Queen had a healthy, baby boy. But it became apparent the child wasn’t normal as time passed on. The boy was utterly silent, moving more like a ghost or assassin than a Prince. He had an unwavering gaze and stared at people and objects long and hard, as if he could turn them to stone if he stared long enough. The boy would read all day and do nothing else if he wasn’t staring at the strangest of things. Many of the castle staff feared the young Prince who came from the fae. Even the King and Queen who’d begged for a child were terrified of the gift the fae had given them.

So the cowardly King and Queen locked their son away, in a high tower where his unnerving eyes and silent demeanour could disturb no one else, while they attempted to get a more suitable heir to the throne.

Spectre didn’t seem bothered about his past, shrugging as he looks at Earth, “So that would be my tale, Earth.”

Earth hums, nodding, “I see. Thank you for speaking with me.”

It’s been a long time since he’s been able to talk to someone, most people scream and chase him off as soon as they notice he’s there, if they even do. But, with the dark of night closing in, this temporary moment of companionship will have to end. It’s probably for the best, Earth can’t get attached to Spectre when the warlock Kogami might still be after him and his siblings, who he has to find. 

“I suppose it’s time that I leave.” Earth stands up.

Spectre blinks at him, “Why’s that?”

Earth shrugs, “I will turn into my monstrous form when the sun has finished setting. I’d rather not frighten you or inconvenience you any further.”

Spectre stares at him for a while and Earth stays still. He’s not sure what to do. He’s socially awkward.

Then Spectre rolls his eyes, “Please, Earth, you’re free to stay here as long as you wish. I have an extensive library with many books on magic and casting.”

Earth blinks, then he realizes, “Are you implying we may find a cure for my curse in your tower?”

Spectre shrugs, “Is it not worth a try?”

Earth thinks for a while, as the sun dips ever further into the west. Spectre seems to wish him no ill will and this is the closest Earth’s been able to be to a collection of magical texts in his life.

“I suppose it is.” Earth nods.

The sun goes down.

And he transforms. His body elongates and stretches, his skin tightens and pinches, his eyes squish and widen, his limbs break and bend, his height increases and doubles-

Until in his place is a six limbed creature floating in the air, his head with one massive eye in it, the lining on his body glowing, a short stocky tail on his rear.

Spectre stares up at him in awe, then pinches his chin, “Oh how interesting…”

Earth gulps and looks to the tower, “May we begin investigating then, Spectre?”

Spectre nods and turns around. He starts walking towards the tower and Earth follows behind him, hunching down to enter the door that Spectre leads him through. The two silently climb higher into the tower, until they reach another door that Spectre opens.

Inside the new room are shelves upon shelves of books, piled high to the ceiling, a small desk in the centre of the room and a fireplace in the wall. It’s a beautiful room.

“I’m afraid the library is incredibly messy, so it’s hard to find anything.” Spectre warns, stepping towards the nearest bookshelf, “But I’m sure we can get some work done.”

Earth looks at the collection of knowledge and nods. There has to be some sort of cure or clue in this room.

* * *

Spectre comes to wakefulness in pieces. When he sees he fell asleep in the library again, he wonders if yesterday had been but a dream. Then he realizes the desk isn’t that soft. His head is on a pillow. His back is covered by a blanket. And there’s a tiny, orange doll on his pillow, blue eyes closed as Earth lays there.

The little creature must have gotten him his blanket and pillows after he fell asleep last night. No one’s ever shown him that much care.

Spectre feels his body grow a little hotter and his face feels a little pink. 

What a strange being this Earth is….

“Your Highness?”

Spectre sits up fully and quickly pulls his blanket over Earth, hiding him from view. That’s when one of the servants opens the door a crack.

“Your tutors have arrived.” She hides herself behind the door, only showing her face, “They are waiting for you on the ground floor.”

Spectre blinks at the servant and nods.

She closes the door as quickly as possible, leaving him alone with Earth in this room and his tutors downstairs. Ugh.

Sensing movement under the blanket, Spectre lifts it to look at Earth.

Spectre smiles shakily, “I don’t suppose you could help me get rid of my tutors?”

Earth shakes his head, “I do not wish to, nor can I afford to harm human life. You’re on your own, Spectre.”

Spectre sighs and stands up, chair scraping along the floor behind him, “Very well then.”

Spectre walks around the desk, towards the door. Then he glances over his shoulder at Earth. The little creature hums and starts floating towards the bookshelves, reading the titles with a keen eye.

“Earth.” Spectre calls.

Earth pauses and turns to him.

Spectre doesn’t know why he says, “Have a good day.”

But he likes seeing Earth’s smile.

* * *

Earth doesn’t know how long he stays with Spectre. But it’s long enough that the hours, days, weeks, start blurring together into a memory of routines.

While Spectre’s tutors hold him hostage, Earth spends hours in the library, trying to reorganise and categorize the books so they’ll be easier to find later. He sorts them by author’s last names, from Blue Angel a mysterious witch who shares her spells with the world, to Akira Zaizen one of the best warlocks of this day and age.

Then when Spectre would be freed from his tutors, the two would look through the books together, searching and scanning for answers in every line. Some books would seem to bring them closer to a cure, others might reveal hints of the whereabouts of Warlock Kogami. But most of the books aren’t much help in their quest for knowledge, showing no kind of sign to point them in the right direction towards a cure.

Spectre began bringing food to their investigations, small biscuits and cakes he’d eat away from the table and he’d share with Earth. When he lived with his siblings, Earth never got to try many sweets as that was more Ai’s specialty, but they were delicious. Spectre even made him a small mug using an egg holder and some creativity.

On the days Spectre wasn’t with his tutors and they therefore had a free moment, they would visit the garden together and talk about the different plants they’d grown over the years. Earth had grown many fussy herbs for years and convinced them to bare him spices each harvest season, while Spectre’s wisterias still struggled to flower no matter what he did to coax them to grow. They shared tips they had learned from their travels and their books and worked to bring Spectre’s garden to even greater heights.

Earth would try to repay Spectre’s kindness where he could. Acting as an extra blanket in the cold of the study. Carrying the heaviest items when Spectre was exhausted and ringing the bell for food or drinks to be delivered to the library.

He hoped they would never run out of books to read together.

* * *

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

“That was the last one.” Spectre slips the book back into it’s place on the wall.

Earth’s last hope of some type of cure for his curse.

Spectre’s last hope of keeping Earth with him.

The end of their companionship.

Spectre turns around, humming and leaning his shoulders on the shelves of books, “So when are considering leaving?”

No point in holding back. It’ll just make it hurt all the more when he does leave. 

Earth is sat in one of the small forts of pillows they’d made in their months of research together. There’s massive pillows against the desk and a blanket over them, with smaller pillows in the centre to make it comfy to lay down. Earth is currently still in his larger form, laying like lion, perfectly content with his little den.

“No time soon.” Earth rises out of the fort.

Then he crosses the room and offers Spectre one of his arms.

“Not unless you want to leave now.” Earth says it clearly.

Like Spectre should have expected this. As if Earth wouldn’t leave this tower without him.

"Earth this…” Spectre looks at him in shock, then looks around the library, “is all I have ever known. I won't be useful out there. I'll just hurt you." He lowers his head, "Please, let me stay here, where I won't hurt you."

Everyone who was meant to love him, he’s only hurt. Everyone who he was meant to love, he only dislikes. Earth is the only being he’s certain he was never meant to know and he’s been the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

He doesn’t want to hurt him too.

Earth stubbornly shakes his head, "I won't leave then, until you're ready."

Spectre's eyes widen even further and he shakes his head with a fond smile, "Silly little monster."

Earth replies, "I'm socially awkward."

But this only makes Spectre's smile widens as he takes Earth's extra limb, which makes Earth’s cheeks turn a little pink. 

“Would you accompany me to my room?” Spectre smiles, feeling a light flush come to his own cheeks.

Earth suddenly turns even pinker all over. His face, his neck, his whole body turns a few shades of pink and it’s absolutely adorable. He stammers and stutters and Spectre shakes his head and wonders when this ‘monstrous’ being caught hold of his heart.

“We’ll just be laying next to one another because it’s so cold in my room, Earth. No need to be such a prude.” Spectre grins, squeezing the arm Earth gave him.

Earth stops flailing and smiles, rubbing the back of his head, “O-oh, I see. Of course.”

Spectre laughs and starts leading him out into the hallway. The two are quiet as Spectre runs up the stairs, trying to reach his room at the top as silently as possible. But eventually they do, coming into his room through a hole in the floor.

“It’s…” Earth looks around the room with his eye wide open, “More modest than I expected.”

Spectre shrugs at that. Even if he were technically royalty, he was hardly treated as such. This extends to how his bedroom is kept. While the bed is large and the curtains over his bed soft, the rest of the room is hardly worth discussing with a dresser, a wardrobe and a privacy screen. He isn’t meant to keep books up here, but he does anyway.

Earth then covers his eye with two of his arms, “Uhh, feel free to prepare yourself for sleep, please don’t mind me.”

Spectre shakes his head fondly and begins preparing for bed. It takes a while, but eventually, he and Earth are bundled under his blankets and pillows. He can’t remember the last time he slept in his bed since Earth became such an important part of his everyday life.

“It’s so comfortable. Why wouldn’t you return here each night?” Earth hums, tilting his head slightly on the pillow.

Spectre gives a half shrug, yawning through his answer, “It was too much effort after our research. Plus, after you began bringing pillows and blankets into the library, it was comphier.”

Earth hums and tilts his head up, staring at the ceiling of his bed, “Where’s that scratch from?”

Spectre glances up and smiles, closing his eyes as the memory consumes him, “I knew I was from the fae and wanted to see if I could fly. I learned I could jump high if nothing else.”

Earth grunts and tightens his three arms around Spectre, “And the stain near the window?”

Spectre laughs, “I was trying to paint and I missed the canvas.”

“The chip in the trapdoor?”

“I cut an eye-sized hole in it when I first got here, so I could know who was coming if I hadn’t been able to tell when I heard them. I used to sleep on the trapdoor, too.”

“The dent in the dresser?”

“I threw a toy at it when I was having a tantrum…”

All through the night, Spectre told Earth whatever he could about his room, answering as many questions as he could. This was his home and he was the expert on everything and anything that happened in it, the memories in his mind never lying as humans often do. It’s hard to leave the only place he knows to be somewhat safe in this unpredictable world.

* * *

“Your Highness? Your Highness!”

Earth opens his eyes slowly, then barely manages to scramble under the pillows in time to hide from the servants that burst into Spectre’s room. Earth feels the bed shake as they attempt to rouse him and listens.

“Your Highness, you must awaken now! There’s a messenger here from your parents! It’s urgent!”

“...Read it to me.”

“Y-yes sir!”

Earth waits with baited breathe. The King and Queen who banished Spectre to this tower?

“To our dearest son.

As I’m sure you’ll be pleased to know, your life in this tower will soon be over. You have not always been the best Prince, but we know that you want the best for your fellow countrymen and your people. So we have offered you a chance to prove yourself.

You will be marrying the Queen of the SOL alliance. She will be a good wife and you will be a good husband to her. The technology in the SOL alliance is vast and their libraries endless. By becoming a member of the alliance through marriage, we will be able to create strong ties and become vital players at meetings dictating anything and everything the alliance does. We will be able to benefit our people’s lives and that of the other members of the SOL alliance through working together.

This is non-negotiable. You will be married soon and we have arranged a very high match for you, so I sincerely hope you will not disappoint us. You will meet your future wife on your wedding night and you will live with her from then on. You have three days to prepare for your move to Ned City, the capital of the SOL alliance.

Yours sincerely,

King and Queen-”

“Enough. Dismissed.”

The servants squeal and scramble down the stairs as fast as they can, leaving the letter behind if the clatter of paper on the floor is any indication. Earth feels anger run through his blood, his heart, his body, as he crawls out from under his pillow and sees the look on Spectre’s face. He appears nothing short of snapped.

Angry. Hurt. Fear. It’s written all over Spectre’s face. It made rage burn faster through Earth’s body. But he knew that wasn’t what he needed right now. 

Instead, Earth offers Spectre a hand, small but strong and says, "We can leave together. Live like ghosts. Just us."

Spectre stares at his hand for a long time. 

Then he smiles. 

He scoops up Earth in his hands and places a gentle kiss on his forehead. Earth turns pink all over, looking up Spectre, slowly raising his hand to his forehead.

Spectre gives a dazzling smile, "I'd be honoured."

Then there’s a poof and suddenly, Earth isn’t in Spectre’s hands anymore. No, he’s in his monstrous form in the day and sitting across from Spectre.

“How-” Earth looks himself over, shocked beyond belief.

Spectre gapes at him, then starts to laugh, “One of the books referenced kisses could cure some curses, but I didn’t think that would be partly true. Perhaps you now have control over what form you take?”

“I, I’ll try?” Earth straightens and closes his eye.

When he opens it again, he’s small enough to fit in Spectre’s palm once more.

Spectre laughs and shakes his head, “Well I’ll be damned.”

Earth looks at his fingers, then forms two fists and looks up at Spectre, “When do you want to leave?”

Spectre hums, “Tonight?”

Earth nods, “Then let’s pack.”

Spectre gives a smile and Earth’s face turns red. He’s so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promo: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/189959096579/love-is-complex-chapter-1-fullmetaldude1


	2. New Years Wishes: Risa Hayami/Ema Bessho

Risa sighs as she looks around at the people attending the New Years’ Eve party at her job. Everyone around her is talking to someone else and her attractive boss is constantly talking to the young man he brought with him, paying her no attention at all! It almost makes her want to stamp her foot like a child.

But she won’t.

Risa looks up, through the window above the ceiling, where the full moon hangs and just under the window is a massive timer keeping track of the passing hours. It’s 11pm. Barely an hour until New Years Eve, where everyone will kiss each other for good luck.

And Risa will be on her own and have another year of bad luck!

Risa whimpers and drinks more of her champagne. Damnit, this is not her night.

She went all out this evening, hoping to impress Mr Zaizen enough to finally pay some attention to her. She wore a red mermaid dress, covered in sparkles and a matching red hand bag with a gold chain strap. Her red heels add at least two inches to her height, so she’d be tall enough to kiss Mr Zaizen without him having to bend down.

Risa looks over at him and his company again.

Mr Zaizen and his guest Kusanagi seem to be laughing like old friends, the pair of them dressed in charming black suits. Kusanagi is wearing one of Mr Zaizen’s purple ties and occasionally Mr Zaizen adjusts it for him, which seems to make Kusanagi blush and laugh. 

If Mr Zaizen and Kusanagi are that close, then really, it’s no wonder he never paid any attention to her. How couldn’t Risa see it, she’s bisexual as Hell, her bi-dar should have worked!

Risa groans and walks over to the entrance. She just wants to get this over with and deal with her next year of bad luck already.

But luckily for young Risa, the universe does not wish for her to have another unlucky year. Which is why, just as Risa reaches the entrance, a motorcycle shows up.

Risa stares at the rider, her heart starting to race a little.

The rider is a woman, her taking off the helmet proving it if the bodysuit didn’t already. Dark blue and black leather bodysuit with a zip down the middle, lined in purple, with a small grey utility belt, boots to her calves that match her bodysuit and fingerless strapon gloves. Her hair is mostly purply-pink with slightly darker bangs and some grey ones too. Her eyes are a pretty shade of purply-pink that match her hair perfectly and her lips are coated in a light layer of purple lipstick. She has a buckled choker on and keeps the bottom of her hair in a ponytail. 

Risa holds onto the wall nearest to her and puts her other hand over her heart. Oh good lord.

The rider dismounts her bike and walks over to the entrance, blinking in surprise.

Risa squeaks and waves awkwardly, straightening from her position.

The rider grins like a fox and waves back, “Well hello there.”

Risa gulps and shivers all over, “Hi!”

The woman’s voice is a full on purr, sending tingles up and down Risa’s back like she was specifically placed on this Earth to torment her.

The rider grins wider, “What’s a pretty little thing like you doing out here all by your lonesome?”

Risa swallows thickly, steam coming out of her ears, hiding her hands behind her back to fiddle with them, “Oh, just getting some fresh air, hehe, it’s getting hot in there!”

The rider hums and stretches, one arm straight over her head, the other one bent and pulling it, “Sounds like a party perfect for me. I like things a little hot.”

Risa bites her lip, nodding, “Yep!”

The rider blinks at her and oh God, Risa is going to die.

“I never introduced myself.” The rider lowers her arms, offering one to shake, “I’m Emma Bessho. And you?”

Risa takes her hand, stammering, “R-Risa Hayami.”

Emma smiles, “Pleased to meet you, Risa.”

Then she bends down and lifts her hand at the same time, kissing the back of Risa’s hand. Risa starts screaming on the inside and lets out a tiny squeal on the outside, clamping her hand over her mouth right after, impossibly embarrassed. Oh God.

Emma straightens up, “So, I know I just got here, but you look like you’re ready to leave already. Would you rather spend the night somewhere else?”

Risa blinks and looks behind her at the ballroom where everyone else she works with are. They’re all dancing and talking with each other, including Mr Zaizen and Kusanagi, who hasn’t really spoken to her since he first arrived and she greeted him at the door. There’s no one here she really wants to stick around for and the food isn’t that good.

Risa turns back to Emma, who’s wearing a vixen’s smile, offering trouble and fun in equal measure. 

Emma winks.

Risa feels her face flush and nods, “Okay.”

Risa puts her hand out and Emma takes it. Then the two of them are running over to her bite, Emma laughing like she’s about to have the time of her life. It’s such a pretty sound. It makes Risa laugh too.

“Here!” Emma throws Risa a helmet and Risa only just manages to catch it, nearly dropping it twice, “Hop on!”

Risa slips the helmet over her head, clipping it under her chin. Then she sees Emma sat on the bike, looking like the sexiest being she’s ever seen and her bi little heart goes into overdrive. Risa climbs on the bike behind Emma, pulling up the skirt of her dress to reveal the leggins she wore underneath. It’s too cold at this time of year to not do something like that!

“A practical girl, I like you Risa.” Emma purrs, grinning at her over her shoulder.

Risa is glad she’s wearing her helmet so Emma can’t see her blush, “Th-thanks.”

Emma giggles and puts her own helmet on, while Risa hesitantly wraps her arms around Emma’s waist. She’s so warm and soft. The leather feels so good, too. Emma leans back a little, causing Risa to gasp. They’re chest to back and she’s so warm and Risa is so bi, she’s so bi, she’s going to die on this joy ride, good God, someone save her.

“Hang on tight, Risa.” Emma kicks the stand and revs the engine.

Risa tightens her arms around Emma, all the blood in her body rushing to her face.

Then the bike drives off and she screams.

Emma’s stomach shakes like she’s laughing and Risa tightens her arms in response, hiding her face in between Emma’s shoulder blades. She’s never been on a motorcycle before, excuse her for being surprised!

* * *

Roughly forty minutes later, the two of them are in a small bar, sat in one of the less noisy tables at the back. Emma has a small plate of chips in front of her and some sparkling water next to her, while Risa nibbles on some mini sausages and drinks some ginger bear. The two of them are talking about their work and needless to say, Risa is a little entranced.

“So you’re basically a freelance spy?” Risa rests her elbows on the table, stars in her eyes, holding her face.

Emma hums and brushes her hair over her shoulder, “I guess you could call me that. You should see me ride a Datastorm. I got nothing on Playmaker, but I’m pretty good.”

Risa laughs, “Oh, I don’t know anyone who has anything on Playmaker, so you’re fine.”

Emma giggles and Risa falls a little more into crush with her because dear God, she’s cute, she’s in leather, Risa can’t handle this and Emma is probably the best thing to happen to her all night.

“What about your work? You’re obviously in SOL Tech.” Emma puts her elbow on the table and rests her check in it.

Risa leans back and puts her fingers in her lap to play with them, “Oh, I don’t do anything special.” She looks to the side and brushes some hair behind her ear, “I’m just Mr Zaizen’s assistant.”

Emma blinks, “You work with Akira directly?”

Risa leans forward, blinking at her, “You know him on a first name basis?”

Emma giggles and puts two fingers over her mouth, “He is one of my highest paying clients and we did work together to help Playmaker fight Bohman.”

Risa gasps. She remembers that battle six months ago all too well, fear gripping her heart at the thought she nearly lost Mr Zaizen. But if Emma had been working with Mr Zaizen directly, then…

Risa could have lost Emma before she got to meet her. That’s awful to think about.

“I’m glad you made it out then.” Risa smiles, putting her hand on the table, near Emma’s, “I’m glad I got to meet you.”

Emma smiles softly, not a teasing grin in sight, just a reassuring one. 

She puts her hand over Risa’s, “I’m glad I got to meet you two, Risa.”

Risa’s heart kicks it up another gear and her ears must be on fire as she looks down, giggling like a crazy person. She just can’t help it, Emma is making her go nuts!

“LISTEN UP EVERYBODY!”

All the music stops for a moment, the dancing and chatting slowing down as everyone looks at the bartender.

“IT’S ONE MINUTE TO MIDNIGHT, Y’ALL, SO COUNT DOWN WITH WHOEVER YOU’RE GOING TO SNOG AND THE REST OF US!”

The excitement picks up as everyone in the club starts pairing up and getting their drinks, laughing and chatting with friends and lovers.

Risa gulps and looks around wildly, “Oh no, oh no, who am I going to kiss?!”

She doesn’t know anyone here except Emma, but there’s no way someone as incredible as her wants to smooch her at midnight, not in her wildest fantasi-

“I don’t know Risa, I’m pretty sure it was going to be me.” Emma hums, finger to her lips, grinning teasingly again.

Risa takes a moment to process that.

Then her entire face burns bright red and she covers it with her hands, screaming into them just a little.

“50!”

Emma laughs and covers her mouth with one hand, grinning at her wide, “What, was my flirting not blatant enough?”

Risa swallows and shakes her head, “No, I mean yes, I mean, I, I just, You’reSoPrettyAndHotAndIDidn’tThinkYou’dShowAnyInterestInSomeoneAsBigOfAScrewUpAsMe-”

“Risa.” Emma smiles, gently taking one of Risa’a hands, “You’re cute.”

“40!”

Risa feels her face go even hotter if that’s possible, “Oh God, please don’t say that, you’ll kill me.”

Emma laughs and then leans over the table, “You’re adorable then. Charming. Pretty.”

Risa’s ears are on fire, her neck is on fire, her face is on fire, “Stop!”

“30!”

Emma laughs harder and holds her hand just a little tighter, “Only if you’ll be my midnight kiss!”

Risa whimpers and hides her eyes with her only free hand, “Oh God, you’re killing me.”

Emma hums and shrugs, “Sorry, didn’t mean to.”

“20!”

Risa peaks at Emma through her fingers. Emma’s giving her a gentle little grin, waiting for her to accept. She laces their fingers together and gives a little squeeze, causing Risa’s heart to burst.

“Oh…” Risa swallows and lowers her hand, “Okay.”

“10!”

Emma beams, “Excellent.”

“9!”

Risa swallows nervously.

“8!”

Emma walks around the table to sit next to Risa, their bodies pressed together.

“7!”

Risa burns from her head to her toes, looking down at their lap, then at Emma’s face.

“6!”

Emma smiles and tilts her head, “Don’t worry. You’re going to be great.”

“5!”

Risa gulps, “I, I hope so.”

“4!”

Emma reaches over and gently takes her cheek, leaning close.

“3!”

Risa closes her eyes and starts inhaling Emma’s exhale.

“2!”

Emma’s eyelashes tickle her cheeks.

“1!”

Risa takes the plunge, removing the space between them and pressing their lips together.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

All around the club, everyone is laughing, cheering, dancing and partying. Risa can hardly hear any of it though, not when her whole world has narrowed down to her and Emma. Her lipstick tastes like blackberries. She smells like violets. Her skin and hair are soft like velvet. Her breaths are short and almost silent.

Risa slowly opens her eyes, still kissing Emma.

Emma’s face is in perfect calm, eyelashes kissing her cheek, a slight flush all over her cheeks. She looks absolutely stunning.

Then Emma’s eyes open and she pulls back a little, breaking their kiss. 

The two women stare at each other for a while, oblivious to the celebrations around them, all they senses narrowed down to the other woman in front of her.

Then Emma smiles and giggles, “Well, I’m feeling luckier already. Thanks Risa.”

Risa stammers, “N-no problem.”

Emma grins and presses their foreheads together, “Perhaps I’ll feel even luckier if we kiss a little more?”

Risa nods, her face on fire, but it’s not as bad as before, “Y-yeah, lets!”

Emma smiles and Risa closes the gap again, their eyes slipping closed as they continue to kiss. Risa rests her hands on Emma’s shoulders, while Emma’s hands find their way around Risa’s waist. The two continue to make out in the back of the bar for a long, long time.

But it’s a new year, so it’s not like they’re in any rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promo: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/189978274909/love-is-complex-chapter-2-fullmetaldude1


	3. Rebirth, New Beginnings: Flame/Takeru Homura

Flame looks at the sky in awe, resting on the Duel Disk that’s sat on the windowsill. The sky is lit up like an endless wash of raging colours and patterns, desperate to paint it a million different shades in celebration of the new year.

“It’s incredible that you humans can create something as incredible as fireworks.” Flame turns towards his partner.

Takeru laughs, orange, red, purple, pink, blue, green, all decorated and reflected on his face from the incredible light show outside, “I know, right?”

Flame suddenly feels a little frozen, watching the colours burst across Takeru’s skin.

Takeru turns back to the fireworks, lavender eyes wide with wonder, mouth stretched wide in endless joy, “Isn’t it beautiful?!”

Flame feels something deep in his chest burn and burst, like the excitement he feels before he and Soulburner summon Heatleo or activate Burning Draw.

“Yeah.” Flame would gulp if he were human, “Beautiful.”

Takeru turns to him and pouts, biting his cheek, glasses slipping down his nose, “But you’re not looking at the fireworks!”

Flame can see them reflected in Takeru’s glasses, can still see them around the corner of their apartment. But for some reason, he’d rather watch Takeru. His partner looks so beautiful in the endless changing lights, a soft smile on his face, posture relaxed and carefree. Takeru always looks so, so handsome though, so based on the data, it’s no surprise he looks beautiful now simply because the lighting has changed.

“Oh!” Takeru straightens and adjusts his glasses, “I forgot to make my New Year’s Wish!”

Flame blinks, “New Year’s Wish?”

“Yeah!” Takeru smiles at him, clapping his hands together, “We make a wish as the fireworks go off for good luck, so it’ll come true during the year.”

Flame hums, “I see.”

He copies his partner’s actions, turning to the window, clapping his hands together.

“I wish for another amazing year being friends with Flame and Duelling in LINK VRAINS together!” Takeru shouts, as loud as he can, nearly garing Flame.

He looks up at his partner in surprise, that same burning sensation coursing through his chest again. Flame puts his hand over his heart, trying to pat out any fires before they set off the sprinklers. He doesn’t want to do that again.

“What about you Flame?” Takeru smiles, tilting his head, closing his eyes, “What do you wish for?”

Flame hums and thinks about it for a while, looking up at the fireworks….

“I know!” Flame takes in a deep breathe, though he doesn’t need to. Then he shouts as loud as the Duel Disk will allow him, “I wish for Takeru to have an amazing year!”

Another firework screams and brusts, as if taking that wish up into the heavens itself.

Takeru cooes and pets the top of his head with his finger, “Aww, Flame, you’re so sweet.”

Flame feels his cheeks warm as well, like the time Ghost Gal winked at him. Except, it feels better this time.

When Ghost Gal winked at him, he felt a little warm, like the moment of a spark that fizzled out in a second. It was pleasant in the moment, but he felt a little cold afterwards.

But when Takeru touches him… Flame feels like he could power the whole sun for 10 years on that feeling alone. It makes Flame feel like a raging fire, about to lose control and set his soul alight. But it feels fun and safe and warm at the same time, like he’ll survive the flames and only come out of them better.

“Takeru…” Flame looks at his hand, at one of the parts of himself that get the hottest when Takeru touches him, that wants to hold him back just as much.

Takeru hums and kneels before him, so they’re eye to eye, “Yeah?”

Flame curls and uncurls his fingers for a while, trying to work out how to describe what he’s feeling. He’s heard of flames being used in songs about romantic love for a while as metaphors for how humans feel about each other. He wonders if… if this heat in his chest comes from a similar place.

“Takeru.” Flame makes a fist and looks at Takeru, “I like you. Romantically.”

Takeru stares at him for a while, his mouth gaping open, “Wh-what?”

Flame brings his fist to his side and tries to find the words. Takeru is obviously better at communicating with humans than Flame is, but Flame is good at understanding humans. And right now, Takeru is… hard to understand, so Flame has to get this right.

“You’re so strong. Talented. Endlessly brave and determined.” Flame smiles and his hand goes loose, “But you’re soft. Vulnerable. Unashamed and work so hard to better yourself. You’re such an inspiring person and I just wanted to tell you that I love you.”

Flame looks up a little hesitant and wonders if he really did mess this up. 

He has every right to be worried, because Takeru looks like a hot mess. Takeru’s face is as red as a cherry, his ears look like they’re on fire, his neck is burning and he’s sweating a lot.

Then Takeru babbles and hides his face in his hands and Flame can practically see the steam coming out of his ears when he says, “What brought this on?!”

Flame hums and shrugs, “It felt like an appropriate time to confess. We weren’t being chased by bounty hunters, going after threats or in meetings with the team at Cafe Nagi. This has been the first time we’ve had any space or time alone in a while.”

It’s true, Flame should take Takeru out on a date, so they can take a break and have some fun. Perhaps they should see the fairest wheel again, or try out some other rides-

Takeru gives a helpless whimper, “Oh my God, you completely caught me off guard, what am I supposed to say, no one’s ever confessed to me before-”

“You don’t have to say anything, Takeru.” Flame blinks in confusion. Because really, he doesn’t have to, Flame was the one who wanted to tell Takeru how he felt, Takeru isn’t required to respond in any certain way or say anything at all if he can’t.

“But I want to, damnit!” Takeru raises his head from his hands, “Because I love you too!”

Flame…

CRASH

IGN005 “FLAME” HAS SHUT DOWN

WOULD YOU LIKE TO RESTART?

RELOADING AT 32%

RELOADING AT 74%

RELOADING AT 98%

IGN005 “FLAME” IS FUNCTIONING AGAIN

“Flame!”

Flame opens his eyes to see Takeru pearing close to his face, “Takeru?”

“You wouldn’t respond and you froze, I was scared!” Takeru is gently cupping his Duel Disk, slight tears in the corners of his eyes, “Flame are you okay?!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine I just!” Then Flame feels his face heat up and he mumbles, “I...I crashed ‘cause you told me you loved me too.”

Oh how embarrassing!

Takeru’s cheeks turn pink again and he looks to the side, “Don’t scare me like that.”

“So-sorry.” Flame looks down at the Duel Disk.

Then he realizes he and Takeru are in slightly different positions. Takeru’s back is to the wall under the window, where the fireworks are still going off if the sounds are anything to go on, and the Duel Disk is in Takeru’s lap, so Flame has a rather… comfortable place to notice they’ve been under some mistletoe the entire time.

“I, I heard that humans kiss under mistletoe for good luck?” Flame says and points up.

Takeru blinks at him, then looks up. Flame can see the heat travel down Takeru’s face to his neck from this angle.

“R-right!” Takeru gulps and looks down at him, picking him up tenderly, “D-do you wanna do it?!”

“Yeah!” Flame shouts, nervous, excited, buzzing all over.

Takeru gives a small giggle. Lets out a breathe.

Then he leans down and presses a short kiss to Flame’s forehead.

CRASH

“Oh not again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promo: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/189992642669/love-is-complex-chapter-3-fullmetaldude1


	4. Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue: Miyu Sugisaku/Aoi Zaizen

Aoi and Miyu were 6 years old when they found something old.

“Aoi!”

Aoi hums and lifts her head at the call of her name, looking in the direction of her favourite person in the world, “Miyu!”

Miyu stands near the forest, waving her hand excitedly, “Come look, come look!”

Aoi scrambles to her feet and runs over, laughing as she reaches her. She almost trips over her own dress and feet a few times, but she makes it without falling down. Miyu is kneeling down in front of something on the ground, so Aoi hunches down, putting her hands on her knees.

“What is it?” Aoi looks at Miyu.

Miyu’s eyes shine and sparkle, like precious stones as she points at the ground, “I was digging for buried treasure and I found this!”

True enough, Miyu’s hands are muddy and grubby. Aoi looks at them, then down at the ground, at what Miyu found. And she gasps. Two ear-rings, muddy and gross, but could be pretty if they were cleaned. They’re two silver six pointed flowers, with blue gems as the petals.

“They’re so pretty!” Aoi reaches down and picks them up, looking around for something to clean them with, “Oh, when we get older, we should wear them!”

“Yeah!” Miyu claps her hands excitedly, getting dirt everywhere, “We can clean them with the wet whips Akira brought!”

“Yay!” Aoi laughs and gets to her feet, holding the old earrings tightly in her little hand and offering the other one to Miyu, “Let’s go get him!”

Miyu nods and grabs Aoi’s hand. Aoi uses all her strength to bring Miyu to her feet. And the two run to her big brother, laughing excitedly, the old earrings kept close to their hearts and in their hands.

* * *

Miyu and Aoi were 12 years old when they got something new.

“Miyu!”

Miyu laughs as she reaches the jewelry shop, Aoi waiting on the steps for her. The two hug each other tightly and spin each other around, then Aoi sets Miyu on her feet so they can hold hands instead.

“You excited?” Aoi giggles, shuffling her feet, “I’m so nervous, all the other girls at school says it hurts when you get your ears pierced.”

Miyu giggles and gives Aoi’s hands a squeeze, “Even if it does hurt, we’ll be fine! Don’t worry.”

Aoi nods and squeezes back. 

Then Akira walks out the shop and blinks when he sees the two of them, “Are you guys ready then?”

“Yeah!” Miyu and Aoi call at the same time.

Holding hands, the two girls walk into the jewelry shop.

Half an hour later, they walk out, holding hands and sniffling.

Miyu is crying and trying to hide it, her ears aching so horribly, “Ow, ow, ow.”

Aoi is smiling and holding a cold pack to her ear, “I guess it hurt you more than it hurt me.”

Miyu sniffles and nods, whimpering. She was meant to be the strong one, the one who Aoi thought of and looked up to, damnit! Now she looks like a lameo.

Akira, who acts more of a big brother to her than her own mother acts like one, gently pets her head, “We can go to Cafe Blue Eyes to cheer you up, if you like, Miyu? I’ll get you an Ultimate Burst Sunday.”

Miyu smiles at that, sniffling still as she wipes her face, “Th-thanks Akira.”

“And I won’t let go of your hand the whole time.” Aoi tightens her grip.

Miyu feels some heat rush to her checks and she nods, squeezing back, “Thanks, Aoi.”

With that, the two of them walk off towards Cafe Blue Eyes with new piercings.

* * *

Aoi and Miyu were 18 years old when they borrowed.

“You’re really willing to let us have this Emma?” The two girls look between each other with wide eyes, Aoi the only one brave enough to voice their thoughts.

“Hey squirks, you’re only borrowing them, okay?” Emma grins and ruffles her hair like an older sister, “Don’t make such a big fuss about it.”

But they have every reason to fuss about it. Emma has two charm bracelets she wears every day and every one of these charms has a story behind it, where she bought them after difficult missions or got it from a dear friend. For her to just give them her charm bracelets for something as silly as a graduation ceremony-

“Look.” Emma then puts a hand on each of their shoulders, smiling at them softly.

Aoi and Miyu look up at her, as they’ve done for a long time.

Emma smiles at them proudly, “I dropped out of high school when I was 15. I thought I could make more money as a bounty hunter. I did. But it was dangerous work and now that I wanna just, settle down a little, it’s harder because I can’t get a job as easily as I would have if I’d just stayed in school. You guys managing this much is amazing and everything is just going to get better after this.”

Aoi feels tears in her eyes. She’s reminded of when she and Akira first met Emma. She was the most beautiful woman Aoi had ever seen and she wanted to be just like her, watching her ride off on her motorcycle and wink at them like she was lighting a fire in their hearts. But Emma was also a little beat up, a little bruised and Akira was certain she was in trouble.

Emma had been in trouble. She’d been fleeing the fall out from her last bounty hunting job and in the way out, she was hurt pretty bad. Emma only told Aoi this though years after that meeting though, years too late for any medical help to be administered.

Emma kneels down and brings them into a hug, “With my charm bracelets, you two will be great out there. I just know it. They are pretty lucky after all.”

Aoi looks at Miyu, who’s looking at her back. Then the two hug Emma in thanks.

“We’ll do you proud on that stage.” Miyu swears.

Aoi nods, “Knock ‘em dead.”

Emma laughs and hugs them tighter. Aoi and Miyu return the embrace, each of them holding a charm bracelet each, a treasured borrowed gift.

* * *

Miyu and Aoi were 24 when they met something blue.

“Aww…” Aoi coes, “Isn’t she beautiful?”

Miyu had to agree at that. The little Russian Blue in Aoi’s arms was adorable and the most affectionate cat Miyu had ever seen. Curling under Aoi’s fingers, rubbing her tail along her sides.

“She’s charming.” Miyu giggles and tickles the kitten under her chin.

There’s no way such a pretty and affectionate cat was a stray. She must be microchipped or something.

“She should probably be with her family.” Aoi huffs and picks her up.

Miyu follows suit, “Yeah. But well…”

Aoi looks at her and the cat blinks her bright blue eyes at her too.

Miyu smiles, “If it turns out this cutey doesn’t have anyone, I don’t see why we can’t keep her.”

Aoi practically beams at that and the cat purrs too. It’s so cute.

One trip to the vet later, Miyu is driving to their house while Aoi cuddles the cat, murmuring over the radio, “I can’t believe she’s not microchipped, she’s so precious.”

Aoi nods as she tickles the cat’s chin, “What are we going to call her then?”

“Humm.” Miyu stops at the traffic light and pinches her chin, “Well you found her. Why don’t you name her? I can’t think of anything anyway.”

Aoi giggles and pokes her tongue out at her, “You mean you’re too lazy to think of one.”

Miyu laughs, “You got me!”

Aoi hums and oes and awes for a while, playing with the cat, who’s loving the attention if Miyu’s sneaky glances aren’t lying.

“Aqua!” Aoi suddenly cheers.

Miyu ahhs, “Aqua is water in what, Latin?”

“I don’t know, but that’s our fur baby’s name now!” Aoi giggles and kisses Aqua’s forehead, “Yes, you love that, don’t you Aqua?”

Miyu watches the two interacting and knows now that her life long crush on Aoi is only going to get worse from here on out.

So they drive on, their worlds a little more blue.

* * *

The girls are 30 when they have all the items together again.

Miyu and Aoi each are wearing the old earrings they found, one each. Their piercings have long stopped stinging, but they have needed renewing every once in a while. Emma’s charm bracelets adore their wrists, clicking together as they hold hands. And Aqua is wearing a little basket while she’s sat between the two, with two little rings in the basket.

“Cheese!”

The girls laugh and kiss on their wedding day. In the crowd, Akira is crying and Emma is giving him tissues. 

Aqua has a catty grin and looks so proud of herself as she guards the basket.

Miyu is crying and smiling, grinning wide through the kiss, her bracelet on her left wrist, the earring in her left ear.

Aoi is laughing and smiling, her grin wider than Miyu’s, her bracelet on her right wrist, the earring in her right ear.

The picture rests in a blue frame on a bedside table, where two happily married women and their cat sleep safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promo: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/190014911964/love-is-complex-chapter-4-fullmetaldude1


	5. Snowfall, Snowmelt: Shoichi Kusanagi/Akira Zaizen

Akira looks over the table he’d prepared earlier. He doesn’t normally help with dinner, since their robot can do it on her own, but it had been something to do while Aoi was away on her class trip.

He sighs. It feels strange to be in the penthouse alone. 

DING-DONG!

Akira perks up and adjusts his tie, walking towards the door, “Coming!”

That had been why he’d invited someone who’d be going through the same thing as him.

“Welcome, Kusanagi.” Akira opens the door, offering his hand to the hotdog vendor, “It’s lovely to have you here.”

Shoichi Kusanagi laughs and Akira feels a little warmer from the sound, “Come on, Akira, are you going to pretend to be formal after everything we’ve been through?”

Akira laughs as well and he supposes he really can’t, “Very well then, Shoichi.”

Shoichi’s eyes crinkle at the corners and he walks into his home, still holding Akira’s hand and making his heart race.

“I hope the cold didn’t get to you too much.” Akira hums, then reaches for a button on Shoichi’s coat, “Let me help you.”

Shoichi laughs and a small blush blooms on his cheeks. He looks so handsome.

“Geez, I’m starting to think I’m the dinner rather than whatever you had plans for.” Shoichi helps in unbuttoning his coat and shrugs it off, leaving it in Akira’s capable hands. Instead, Shoichi gently takes his tie and pulls him a little closer, “Or was this the plan all along?”

“I, I-” Now Akira feels his face burn a little, looking to the side. “I had no such intentions with you!”

Shoichi laughs again and Akira feels his face burn a lot.

“I know, I’m just teasing, no need to be so uptight.” Shoichi laughs and straightens out his tie and shirt, “You look very handsome, but it’d be nice to see you in something besides a suit for once. I’ve never seen you without one.”

Akira flushes a little at the close contact and swallows, “I’m afraid with my job, I don’t get up to much that doesn’t require a suit.”

Shoichi grins and leans a little closer, hands still on his chest, “What about sleeping, hum?”

Akira doesn’t get it for a moment.

Then he does, his face is on fire, he needs an out, he’s going to die-

“Master Akira, dinner is ready and served.”

Thank God for A.Is.

“Thank you.” Akira hangs Shoichi’s coat and Shoichi gives him enough room to breathe, “Are you hungry then?”

“Starved.” Shoichi laughs again and offers his arm, “Escort me?”

Akira smiles at that and gently takes Shoichi’s arm, walking into his home, “Right this way, good sir.”

Shoichi blushes and looks at his feet, smiling wide. It makes Akira’s smile widen and he holds his hand a little tighter in pride. They walk into the dining room, where the table is set for two, a first course salad at the ready.

Shoichi hums, “Dinner is looking a little greener than I expected.”

“It’s just the starter, there’ll be more soon.” Akira promises, guiding Shoichi to a seat at the head of the table.

Shoichi smiles and pulls the seat out before Akira can, sitting down in it too. Damnit, “I can’t wait then.”

Akira takes his seat beside Shoichi, “I hope you like it then.”

So the two eat for a while, exchanging idle conversation and flirting over the table. Akira hasn’t been on a date in a long time, so his flirting is a little rusty. But it makes Shoichi laugh and blush at the right moments, so that must mean Akira’s getting somewhere. Shoichi seems happy to flirt right back, offering his hand and taking Akira’s when it’s free.

Now they’re nursing some red wine and their chairs area a lot closer than before.

“It feels so strange to be in a house without my sister.” Akira looks around the place he’d spent nearly half his life working to be in, “Neither of us are particularly noisy or have much of a presence. But it’s nice to see her reading in the living room, or sharing movies together. Is it silly to miss her so much after just a few days without her?”

Shoichi sips from his wine and puts it down, gently taking his hand, “Nah, I feel the same about Jin. He’s still healing and we don’t get to do much. We missed life together for the last 10 years and at the same time, I’m glad he’s getting to go on trips and experience thing. But at the same time, I want him to stay here or me go with him because I want to be with him as many of the experiences as I can.”

Akira smiles and rests his head in his palm, watching him talk. Shoichi’s voice is so soothing and his hand is so warm…

“But.”

Akira opens his eyes, showing his interest with a hum.

“I think we’ve got a lot of life to prepare for too.” Shoichi turns to him with a grin, “One day they’ll fly out of the nest and I don’t know about you, but I don’t wanna be a mother hen with no purpose other than selling hotdogs.”

Akira hums, “So you suggest…”

Shoichi suddenly stands up, smirking, “When was the last time you played in the snow?”

Akira looks at him in shock.

Shoichi just grins wider, eyes closing.

* * *

“HA!”

Shoichi laughs when he sees Akira go down from a snowball to the head, likely slipping on some ice at the same time. He feels a little bad about it, but Mr Office needs to lighten up and chill out, so making snow angels would work great for that.

“If you’re done losing, we can just make snow angels instead!” Shoichi calls.

Akira then lobs a snowball at him, which hits Shoichi right over his heart.

“Hey!” Shoichi growls, gathering up a bunch of snow in his arms. 

Akira smirks victoriously, but then he starts running when he sees Shoichi coming for him. Shoichi is faster though, fast enough to throw a small snowstorm at Akira’s back. And while he’s shrieking in revolt, Shoichi grabs some snow off the ground and stuffs it down his shirt too.

“You little brat!” Akira screams, jumping to turn around.

Shoichi laughs and turns around, intending to run off. But Akira grabs the back of his coat and Shoichi trips, falling down and bringing Akira with him.

Then when he opens his eyes again, he’s staring into Akira, who’s trying carefully not to crush him with his weight. Akira’s eyes are wide and his normally pale face looks bright red, like a cheery. His lips look soft too, smooth and handsome like the rest of his features.

“What are we?” 

Shoichi takes a moment to realize he said that. So he gulps and continues, “Are we just friends to flirt with each other, or, or do you wanna be boyfriends?”

He doesn’t know why he’s stammering and stuttering like this, not when he barely blushed or fussed around his first boyfriend when he was asking him out. But his first boyfriend was just a cutie from the other class he wanted to know better. 

Akira is… something else. Someone else Shoichi already knows well and considers important and wants so desperately to know better than he already does.

Akira is also blushing like he’d just propositioned him, not asked him out, “I-I’d like that! Boyfriends!”

Shoichi blinks, then smiles, “Ya know, boyfriends normally kiss when they’re like this?”

Akira turns even brighter red and it’s the most adorable sight he’s ever seen, “R-right.”

Shoichi doesn’t laugh as he guides Akira’s lips down to meet his own. They’re as soft as he expected and taste vaguely like the lip balm he put on before they walked outside, some kind of plum flavour.

It’s perfect.

Shoichi slowly opens his eyes as they pull apart, breathing out heavy, mist clouding his vision. Akira is staring at him with the biggest, goofiest grin he’s ever seen on his face.

“We should do that more.” Akira declares, certain, confident.

Shoichi nods, humming with a smile, “Absolutely.”

Akira laughs, then Shoichi laughs and he kisses the sound off his boyfriend’s lips again. Oh God, he has a boyfriend, haha! He can’t wait to tell Jin!

“Akira?!”

The two pause and pull apart, looking up to see…

Aoi. Miyu. Jin. Yusaku. Takeru. The Ignis, all on their Origins’ wrists.

Staring at them, eyes wide.

This is going to take some explaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promo: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/190036974244/love-is-complex-chapter-5-fullmetaldude1


	6. Bad Time and Disastrous Consequences: Lightening/Windy

“This.” Lightening says it slowly, just to show how much he means it, “Was a mistake.”

Whatever could the “this” in question be? Why, allow Lightening to take you through it, painful misstep after painful misstep. It all started when Ai was bragging about hacking and reprogramming his SOLtis body to experience things like pain and pleasure simply to see if he could.

And Windy had said, “Lightening could do better, any time, any day!”

So, Lightening was forced to defend his honour against Ai in some battle of programming, to improve the SOLtis bodies everyone except Lightening himself had been inhabiting. Lightening had to get himself his own SOLtis to test out his programming first hand since he wasn’t allowed to make any for the other Ignis after… everything.

Which is when Windy decided to help him create his avatar and lead to this very moment.

With Lightening looking like a clown and Windy falling off his chair from laughing so hard. Which is not FAIR because Windy was never meant to look that attractive in anything, let alone his current outfit! A green dress with flowers and spirals, a dark green hoodie and boots, he has no right to be able to make that look as cute as he does. 

But it’s Windy, so he manages just fine and Lightening is forced, once again, to deal with the damn annoying fact that his most annoying fellow Ignis (Ai is in second place and he hates it, which is part of why he’s there instead of first) is pretty and cute and Lightening has it bad for the guy who electrocutes him any time he says he’ll wreck humanity again. Oh how the tables have turned.

“No, you, you look great!” Windy pulls himself to his feet, flipping his long green ponytail over his shoulder, lavender eyes crinkling like he has any right to be cute, “Really, royalty suits you.”

Lightening huffs and looks in the mirror again. Yes, he does look like royalty, in the worst way possible. He’s wearing an elaborate fur-lined cloak, over a white rope with a golden gilded lead sash and golden gilded lead sandals. His golden crown sits on his head and it keeps slipping down.

In short, he looks like a scam. Or a horrible play with a 10 dollar budget.

“Is that why you picked the tiara, despite looking like a hobo?” Lightening folds his arms and doesn’t look at the little tiara on Windy’s head.

Because that’s too damn cute too. Silver with green gems shaped like raindrops and full of the programming set to shock him whenever he threatens humanity. How can an instrument of torture look so adorable?

Windy just giggles and takes a bow, “Suits me, right?”

Lightening stares at him. And groans, dragging his hands down the faux skin on his face. One of these days, he’s going to reprogram him again so he’s not so damn cute and not so damn annoying and not so damn  _ Oh God, why is he coming closer? _

“Come on, now you just have to practise walking!” Windy takes his hands and giggles, “It’s just like walking in LINK VRAINS, you just have to put a little more effort in.”

Lightening stares at their interlaced fingers and huffs, looking to the side, “I know how to walk, I’m not an infant Windy!”

“Are you sure about that?” Windy giggles, squeezing his fingers, “Cause you coulda fooled me, Mr Can’t Deal With Being Bad at Things. We all start horrible at everything!”

“Shut up!” Lightening hisses in his face, “You’re so God damn annoying, I just wanna kiss you!”

Windy freezes, eyes wide, staring at him with only a centimeter apart.

Lightening’s internal fans start spinning like crazy and he can feel an impending crash about to come down on his head if he doesn’t derail this-

“Hit you!” Lightening screams, “I said hit you!”

Windy blinks, then coes at him, pulling a hand away to pet his head, “Aww, Lightening, I wanna kiss you too. Only when you’re nicer to me though.”

Lightening screams and logs out of the SOLtis.

Only when he’s in his realm in Cyberse does he curl up, holding his cheeks and mumbles into his hands, “How do I be nicer to someone like him? He believes way too much in me. How do I be worthy of that trust?”

* * *

It takes another few days before Lightening tries implementing his plan.

He starts off by trying not to shout at Windy as much. Even when Windy is laughing at him or pulling and poking at his face to find out what’s wrong with him. It takes all his patience and he’s completely drained after. But Windy annoys him a little less, so it’s working.

After that, he tries… being nice to Windy. Saying “good morning” and “good night” like the other Ignis do with their Origins and each other. He gives him compliments more often too, usually on his Duelling or how he rides the Datastorms. Only one compliment per day though, or Windy’s head would explode from how much it’d fill up, like a balloon. 

And… well, Lightening didn’t think he’d get this far so he didn’t plan beyond the first two steps. Which means he just… has to keep trying and maybe doing something Windy likes?

Redemption is hard, damnit.

* * *

Windy looks at Lightening in shock, mouth wide open, “You really made that for me?”

It’s a 3D printed necklace with gentle spirals on each bead, with a flower in between each one and a final larger bead with his elemental symbol on it.

“Shut up and wear it.” Lightening hisses. He used to shout, he used to hiss and spit, he was like a feral cat. Now he’s trying so, so hard to be nice.

It makes Windy’s heart race just a little to see him trying so hard.

“Aww, you softie!” Windy giggles, taking the necklace and putting it on, “You’re doing so well!”

“Shut up!” Lightening huffs and crosses his arms, blushing to his ears, turning around on the spot, showing his back.

Aww, he’s like an angry little fluffy dog. It’s adorable.

“Thank you, Lightening!” Windy reaches down and cuddles him, lifting him up off his feet.

“Put me down!” Lightening demands, waving his arms wildly.

Windy just laughs and hugs him tighter. Ai was right, all Lightening needed was a few cuddles, then he’d finally calm down and chill out a little. He’s doing so well, Windy feels almost like a proud parent.

Except well…

“Kindness looks good on you, Lightening.” Windy puts him back on his feet and gently runs his fingers through his hair.

The affection he has for Lightening isn’t parental at all.

Lightening is still blushing a pretty shade of red that does look really good on him. Windy wants to see him make that colour more. 

Lightening scowls and looks to the side, “I’m not a cat, Windy, don’t pet me like one.”

Windy giggles and does just that, making Lightening swot at him like a cat would. Ohhh, Lightening’s so unfair, he has no idea how adorable he is.

* * *

“I should stop.” Lightening scowls to himself, “Kindness is making me soft. They all keep attacking me.”

“They’re called hugs, Lightening.” Jin rolls his eyes, his Origin useless as usual, “Most people like hugs because it means they’re doing a good job and their fellow sentient beings like them.”

“I hate it.” Lightening flicks a marble across the table, hissing when he hears it clatter to the ground, not shatter like he hoped, “You’re all so touchy feely, it’s gross.”

“Maybe.” Jin giggles and offers him a mug of something or other, “But it’s important to us. And I know you don’t actually hate it, or you wouldn’t keep doing things for Windy.”

Lightening snarls as his face heats up, what the fuck is wrong with this SOLtis that his facial circuits keep getting enflamed?! How dare this body not work for him!

“I do! I just do stuff for him because he’d complain if I didn’t help him with his shitty dancing and surfing and whatever!” Lightening huffs.

Jin is looking at him like he doesn’t believe him, which he should! He only helped Windy make a surfboard because Windy wouldn’t stop harassing him, not because Windy’s smile is really cute. He only helps him with dancing because Ai said he couldn’t do it, so now he has to prove him wrong, it’s not because he likes touching Windy or when Windy touches him! And he only makes him jewelry because he keeps losing whatever Lightening already gets him, so he has to replace it!

“Yeah and I’m Mona Lisa.” Jin shakes his head and sips his drink, “Just kiss him already.”

Lightening stiffens.

Him??

Kiss???

Windy?!?!?!?!?

CRASH

IGN001 “LIGHTENING” HAS SHUT DOWN

WOULD YOU LIKE TO RESTART?

RELOADING AT 29%

RELOADING AT 54%

RELOADING AT 97%

IGN001 “LIGHTENING” IS FUNCTIONING AGAIN

Jin is staring at him over his mug and sighs, “You got it bad man.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Lightening hisses over his drink as he chugs it.

He does not want to kiss Windy’s stupid face.

* * *

Windy spins and dances under the light of the Datastorm, laughing as his skirt flows around him, some of his Stormriders making enough wind for him to dance even more. He’s glad they’re helping since he’s using this little dance to bedazzle his usual dance partner.

Who definitely looks bedazzled. Lightening is staring at him, red up to his ears and neck, mouth and eyes open wide. Windy knows he doesn’t have a heart, but it’s racing all the same, making him dance faster, flow like the wind, filling in every space he can find with his presence, his element.

Then the music ends, Windy bows and the rest of the Ignis are in up-roar, clapping and cheering for him, Ai even gives a wolf whistle. While Lightening just stares at him.

Windy starts to sweat as he floats down to the stage, or something similar enough to it, “Well, you like?”

“Amazing, Windy, truly.” Aqua hums, hands over her heart, making that little splash sound.

Earth is still clapping for him, “Very good.”

Ai laughs, “You certainly rocked the winds!”

“You should feel really proud of yourself.” Flame nods proudly.

Windy laughs and kneels down so he’s almost face to face with Lightening, who’s still staring at him in a daze. 

“Did you like it, Lightening?” Windy winks.

Lightening stares at him longer.

Then he reaches out, pulls him down, kisses him.

And then Windy loses his balance.

* * *

“Ya know, I’m starting to get why you think being nice to me was a bad idea.” Windy laughs a little.

Lightening groans and hides his face under his arms. Both he and Windy had gotten minor injuries from the crash, but they’d also fragmented their data, so they were now resting up in Aqua’s realm after she healed them. It appears even in the virtual world, they can be injured pretty badly.

“Worst first kiss ever.” Lightening huffs, the humiliation eating him alive.

Windy hums and he sees him shrug, “First kisses are always the worst.”

Then he crosses the room.

Sits in Lightening’s lap.

Gently pinches his chin, forcing him to look up, “We could practise.”

Lightening stares at him for a while, but no sooner than he can control, his head nodded and suddenly they were kissing again and…

Yeah, it’s not so bad this time around. Lightening could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promo: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/190056342439/love-is-complex-chapter-6-fullmetaldude1


	7. Fresh Air, Freedom, Overwhelmed: Yusaku Fujiki/Ryoken Kogami/Ai

Yusaku stares at the world around him, holding on tightly to the two hands holding his. It’s like the stars have fallen from the sky to decorate the city below. The clouds look solid enough to stand on, the few times they fly over them, showing three figures, all three humanoid, except for the wings his two companions use.

“Fun, right?” Ai calls to his left, purple and black and yellow feathers gliding through the air, slicing through and allowing him to fly.

Yusaku nods, his breathe gone.

Ryoken smiles on his right, red and silver and white feathers spread wide, allowing the wind to carry him, “I’m so happy we could show you this.”

Yusaku smiles too and tightens his grip on both their hands. They tighten their grips on his hands as well, acting as his wings. If he closes his eyes, he can imagine he has them too. Red and yellow and green feathers gliding through the air too.

“Hey, ever flown into a cloud?” Ai snickers.

Yusaku has a moment of panic.

“Ai, don’t!” Ryoken warns.

But it’s too late, Ai’s already diving, dragging Yusaku down with him, Ryoken letting go in surprise. Yusaku shouts and wraps both his arms tightly around Ai’s neck, who laughs and pulls him close to his chest. Then they really do dive through the clouds and they are not half as solid as they look. Yusaku feels like he just walked through a light shower when he comes out, hair damp, the wind racing past him, to cut him up and take him out.

Then Ai spreads his wings, catching the updraft, sending them up into the sky again like a parashoot.

Yusaku gasps and glares at him, “You-”

Ai giggles, “Sorry.”

“You’re not.” Yusaku coughs and he can’t help but smile, “Liar.”

Ai’s smile only widens.

Then he releases Yusaku’s hips and tickles his ribs, making Yusaku squeal and let go, fall, fall, fall-

Straight into Ryoken’s arms, who pulls him close to his chest, snarling up at Ai, “You could have killed him!”

Yusaku groans and wraps his arms around Ryoken’s neck and his legs around his waist. Ryoken doesn’t protest in the slightest, wrapping an arm protectively around his back. 

“Nah, you wouldn’t let me.” Ai giggles, flying down.

“One of these days.” Ryoken hisses, beating his wings in aggression, puffed up angrily, “One of these days, I swear-”

“You’ll fall out of love with me?” Ai winks at him, arms behind his back, snickering, “Aww, there’s not a chance that’ll ever happen. You guys love me too much.”

Yusaku can’t help but smile and shake his head. Sadly it’s true. He does like the adrenaline rushes that come with free fall, it’s why he never really gets mad at Ai about it. 

“Sadly.” Ryoken sighs and looks down at him, like he’s thinking the same thing as him. 

Yusaku smiles and reaches over to gently punch Ai in the shoulder, “Behave Ai, or you’ll be banished to the sofa. The one not designed to support your wings.”

Ai gasps and wraps his arms around Yusaku’s waist, sobbing into his back, “Please, Yusaku, light of my life, love of my heart, please don’t banish me to the couch!”

“Then be a good birdy.” Ryoken smirks and tightens his arms around Yusaku’s waist, “And fly away, so I can have some alone time with my deer Yusaku.”

Ai snarls at that, feathers ruffling, “Oh, angel, angel, angel. No.”

Yusaku sighs as the two snarl and gently try to tug him closer to their own bodies, shaking his head. They’re both idiots and yet he loves them.

“How about we go home?” Yusaku wraps one arm around both of theirs, smiling at both his boyfriends, “It’s cold up here.”

Ryoken and Ai glance down at him and smile. Ai gently ruffles his hair while Ryoken brushes some behind his ear. Yusaku flushes and looks down, getting just a little dizzy from watching the city lights below.

“Sure we can go home.” Ryoken smiles.

Ai giggles, “Just don’t look down, sweetheart.”

Yusaku looks up as they both take one of his arms. He grips right back and they fly home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promo: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/190075202989/love-is-complex-chapter-7-fullmetaldude1


End file.
